


Shoulder Kisses

by bananzer



Series: Fics for Friends [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Dwobbits, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Friend's OC, not my OC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28122201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bananzer/pseuds/bananzer
Summary: "Bofur smooching gently down Leanna's delicately shaped back that gives her goosebumps… Kissing down the back in general" ~ pistachiozombie in her infinite genius.
Relationships: Bofur/Original Hobbit Character(s)
Series: Fics for Friends [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2060238
Kudos: 4





	Shoulder Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Leanna belongs to my friend! Check out her work on her tumblr [https://pistachiozombie.tumblr.com/](here)

She wakes to kisses across her shoulders. Leanna isn’t one to sleep on her stomach often, or naked, but the night before had been… eventful, to say the least. 

What truly wakes her isn’t her husband’s kisses, but the cool ghosting of air across her skin as he pulls the quilt down to get at her better. Then, the soft tickle of his moustache and the warm press of his lips against her skin. 

“What are you doing back there?” She asks, humming slightly at another light kiss.

“Countin’ diamonds,” Bofur says. He has his hands braced on either side of her, and lifts one to brush his fingers up her spine. Goosebumps bloom in his wake. “Your freckles are like diamonds in stone. Darlin’ little diamonds.” Another kiss, this one between her shoulderblades.

“I thought poetry was something reserved for royal dwarves to their elven loves,” she teases, biting back a shiver. 

“You think me too crass for poetry, lass?” He murmurs with fake offense. 

“No,” she says. “I don’t.”

“I think any dwarf is prone to poetry when he is with his heartmate,” he mumbles between kisses. “Be they king, miner, or merchant." 

"Or toymaker.”

“Aye. Or toymaker.”

His mouth slides lower, and she shivers, unable to contain it. “You’re reaching shocking territory,” Leanna sighs. 

He smiles against her back, his face pressed just above the point her spine swoops to meet her backside. 

“Only shocking if we were unmarried.”

“That is true enough.”

“Are you interested, by any chance, in continuing the activities we were doing last night?”

“Oh, I thought you’d never ask!” She gasps, and flips over onto her back. Bofur grins, and kisses her mouth. 


End file.
